Koru Fivet
Supplemental Information Hair color: White (DEFAULT), dark purple (TOXIC), dark red (HARMONIA), orange/honey (WIND) Eye color: Tyrian purple (DEFAULT), Green (TOXIC), Honey (HARMONIA), red (WIND) Nationality/Race: ?? / ?? Creator?? Voice Configuration Koru is designed as a multilanguage singer. Their voicebanks are focused on japanese, spanish, latin, french, esperanto and english languages (however they can be used for other languages). DEFAULT: · VCV + CVVC : Their normal voicebank. This voicebank contains a masculine, soft and low voice. It's dualpitch. (A2 + F3)(Focused on japanese, latin and spanish language, however it contains some english phonemes) Flags: F4C4L40Y0H0B0 Resampler: TIPS Voice Range: - Sample: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wizFuhWC1AY · Spanish VCCV : Spanish VCCV version of their normal voicebank. This voicebank contains a masculine, soft and low voice. It's focused on the spanish language, however it can be used for latin and other languages with similar phonetic. It's dualpitch (A2 + F3) Sample: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEmhza9v1ko TOXIC: · VCV + CVVC : Their TOXIC voicebank. This voicebank contains a teen, powerful and energetic voice. It's dualpitch (F3 + C4) (Focused on japanese, latin and spanish language, however it contains some english phonemes) Flags: ?? Resampler: TIPS Voice Range: A2 - D5 (G#3) Sample: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OY06dASCsD0 WIND: · VCV + CVVC : Their WIND voicebank. This voicebank contains a teen, soft and whisper voice. It's dualpitch. Sample: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c932ezUoz5w HARMONIA: · CVVC Multilanguage TypeB* Their HARMONIA voicebank. This voicebank contains a mature and masculine opera voice. It's multipitch-tetrapitch voicebank. (Includes falsetto) *B: It contains phonemes for japanese, spanish, esperanto, latin, italian, and some for english. (However you can use it for other languages that use similar phonetic) Coming soon: English VCCV and French CVVC (or VCCV) Usage Clause · You CAN'T edit or/and make a genderbend/fanloid using their voice. · You CAN'T claim this/these voicebank/s as yours. · You CAN'T use this Utau for religious hymns. · You CAN make drawings and songs (covers and originals) using this character, as long as you credit me for the voicebank (SpanishPandaHero) · Ask me before using this character for roleplaying, please. · DON'T create +18 stuff of this character, please. · You CAN ship this character with the character you want (even if they are male, female, non-binary or they aren't human) as long as you don't break the last one rule. (No NSFW stuff) · If you can't find here the answer to your question, check the FAQ or send me an ask there (tumblr, I mean). · Of course, you CAN'T use this character and voicebank for commercial and illegal purposes. (if you really wanna use the voicebank or/and character for commercial purposes, contact me) Creative Commons License Info and Voicebank by SpanishPandaHero is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License. Based on a work at http://timeloid.tumblr.com/characters. Permissions beyond the scope of this license may be available at http://timeloid.tumblr.com. Category:Spanish-speaking UTAUs Category:Spanish UTAULOID Category:Voicebanks from Spain Category:Voicebank from spain Category:Japanese-Spanish Utauloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male Utauloid Category:Male UTAULOID Category:Male Category:Timeloid Category:CV Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU Category:UTAU voicebanks Category:Utau